fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Sun's Vengeance
-----July 27th X795----- Kira stood on top of a tall building in the middle of the Kimotama District. Gazing down, she had a very serious and focused expression like a hawk looking for its prey. "Sorry Itsuki, I know you told me not to. I hope one day you will forgive me.", she said to herself. A couple of seconds of silence followed before Kira's eyes flashed with recognition as her sensitive nose picked up the scent of her target. Kira quickly utilized her psychic powers to create a small compact sphere of solar energy before dropping it on the unexpecting target miles below her. Upon contact with the ground her target, the sphere would release a powerful yet controlled solar energy explosion that would only harm the intended target and not bystanders or surrounding buildings. "Always nice to see Kanani growing up and getting bigger, I feel like i've at least done that right. NaV muddled through his own sea of thoughts. Still down about Liliths lack of interest in NaV's declaration to her, he did what he could to pick up his pride. Hmmm?" NaV suddenly felt an unusual feeling.. heat?.. sweat?? and he was not easily made hot or brought to sweat considering the nature of his magic, but something felt like it as about to catch fire. Looking up he noticed an angry sphere daring to land on him for some reason. "The Hell", NaV acted quickly using blackened flames of his own Godly nature to propel and enhance the nerves and reflexed of his legs muscles to move quickly enough to get from the range of this visitor of his. The explosion that followed the sphere was bright enough to force him to shield his eyes. Once it finally subsided He looked up from where the sphere nearly cooked him alive, his eyes and mind demanding answers as to where that came from Not giving NaVarro a chance to regroup himself, Kira released and aura of magic power and connected it to the ambient ethernano. Once the connection was made, Kira used the connection to stop the flow of time around her by stopping the flow of ethernano. This gave her the chance to jump down from the building, landing in front of her opponent with so much force that the ground cracked. A black katana appeared in her hand and she would thrust her blade toward NaVarro's shoulder as her aura disappeared and time resumed. Kira's eyes were as cold as ice as she made her follow up attack, just like Itsuki's eyes were when he was angry. "So fast"?!!! NaV's eyes couldn't keep up which would have left him in a bad space if this person did not have such a high heat signature, something he could feel alot faster than he could see. Eyes and ears rendered useless, he solely relied on the training under Lilith. It would prove fruitful. Snapping his fingers. NaV created a Sound wall, using the sound of the impact he remembered from that angry flaring sphere form eariler he would use it's explosion to create a sound wall toward the incoming sword and blast them backwards with a invisible wall, which would create itself immediately between them, forming a edge to seperate the two. Hitting his opponent suddenly he hoped but giving him time to see who the hell was actually attacking him so savagely. Kira's fighting style was interesting as she isn't one to dodge or block attacks. Instead, she tends to use her endurance to allow her to take the opponent's attacks head on so that she can best understand them. This is exactly what happened now. The sound wall blasted her back, causing her to slam into the wall of a building with quite a lot of force. Blood began trickling from her skull, despite this seemingly major injury Kira simply stood up and dusted off her shoulders as if she had fallen because she tripped. Her facial expression seemed to suggest that the wound was only a mere annoyance rather than a cause for concern, like a fly had just landed on her head. After dusting herself off, she looked at NaVarro with an icy stair and she said, "You manged to evade two surprise attacks. Looks like you have better reflexes than my sources told me." "What? What sources? You mind telling me the hell your problem is attacking me for now reason like that". NaV's eyes narrowed on the bleeding skull of the woman. She was clearly use to pain and though he didnt intend for that he had to do what he had to do. "What's this all about. You better have a good damn reason for throwing fireballs and wielding swords at me otherwise we gonna have a serious problem out here". NaV planted his feet into the solid path beneath him slightly. Remaining vigilant of any incoming attacks. Her speed was not to be underestimated Kira didn't respond, instead she charged the black katana with solar energy. Once charged, Kira used her immense strength to throw the katana at NaVarro at blinding speeds in the hopes that it would impale him through the chest. "She's Fast"!!!! but chooses her targets poorly. NaV said as this blinding speed all took place directly in front of him, that strange heat sensation making itself known to him as it hoisted a black blade. This blade had all intentions to pierce his chest and spill his life force.. "She intends to kill??and thinks so little of me not to defend myself". NaV said underwhelmed, his enemy thought so little of him it was apparent. FLAME GODS BELLOW!!!! Opening his mouth NaV released a torrent of black flames that rocketed from his mouth with great force and power, the blast causing his heels to dig in the dirt backwards. The flames danced with a nagry grace hearlding that of a man who fell short of his term God, but they possessed great power, enough he hoped to knock this crazy bitch out his way. This blast at point blank range thanks in large part to her speed should smash into her and maybe wake up her. Bellow was his quickest move and the most natural A smile appeared on Kira's lips when she saw the flame racing toward her. This is not the reaction she wanted when she threw the katana, but she wasn't complaining. Kira opened her mouth and consumed the black flames with great ease, causing power to surge through her body. She then pounded her fists together in front of her and said, "You call that a bellow? Don't make me laugh that was more like a whimper. It didn't even taste that good. This is what a breath attack should look like." Kira inhales deeply as a large quantity of various sun elements like solar energy, light, fire, lightning, etc. begins to accumulate in her mouth. Once in her mouth, Kira uses the magic power she gained by consuming NaVarro's flames to merge a single element rich with Magical Barrier Particles. With a loud angry yell, Kira fires a very large torrent of solar elements at NaVarro. The blast was radiating with power, shown by how hot the area suddenly was. It was so hot that it may feel to NaVarro like he was standing right next to the core of the sun. "Solar Demon's Fury!", Kira yelled. On top of hitting NaVarro with tremendous force and inflict him with multiple severe burns, the blast could greatly poison NaVarro's body with radiation. "Demon Slayer"!!!! NaV reacted his voice slick and covered in fear, the last bout with a slayer themed magic that as for demons did not go well. he did not want a repeat, not here and now. It's too close!!!! NaV roared as he blasted black flames from the soles of his feet looking to propel high in the skies. It was enough to help him avoid the full brunt of the blast, however not enough to avoid the entire blast it self. The blast struck him in his lower extremities. Striking his legs with such force and burn that it singed him, and showed him a heat beyond his own, he dared not eat it as if it caused this level of pain what it would do to his insides would be horrid he would need to take this on the chin. The blast sent him on a flipping frezy as he struggled to recenter his body, slamming powerfuly into the ground, a crater remained where his body bounced from as he slid. Smoke and the smell of smoldering flesh now thick in air. "Damn that little bitch, eating my flames and then blasting me like that. The fuck is her deal. "NaV said anger raising in his voice, the blood in his veins slowly boiling blood. The demon Slayer aspect of the magic made the blast hurt like all hell. Wincing as we slowly rose back to his feet. "That all you got shrimp? you call that heat? couldn't even start a campfire". NaV teased the woman despite his apparent injuries, he wanted her close and personal to take her head clean off her shoulders and knock her into next year. His appetiate for punishment taking presidence rather than better judgement. Kira didn't visibly react to NaVarro's comment. Instead, she slowly walked up to him. Letting her anger fester and boil. Her anger wasn't rising because of NaVarro's comment, but because of his mere existence. Kira's anger was so intense yet so controlled that the air turned ominous, like it would before a raging storm. “Didn't Itsuki ever tell you not to try to provoke someone who is stronger than you?”, Kira said. Very few people called Itsuki by his real name, just his family and Tsuki. Kira knew this and she didn't care, after all she doubted NaVarro would be able to decipher what her calling Itsuki by his real name would mean anyway. “Remember last time you did that? You ended up as a popsicle at the hands of Raido.”, she said with a sneer. She stopped walking once she was only four feet away from him. “You know what NaVarro. Since you decided to feed me, even if the food was nasty, I will do a favor for you in return.”, Kira said as she leaned her head down slightly. “I will give you one clean hit, but only one so make it count.”, she continued. This was completely out of character for Kira. Even against the people she hated she would never be this disrespectful. The only reason she would do this if it would be advantages to her if NaVarro hit her. In other words, she has already managed to think of a plan that would end with NaVarro dead at her feet. This just happened to be the start of said plan. Of course, only someone who really knew were, like Itsuki, would know this.